history12346productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Austin Leonard
Austin Ashton Leonard (October 2, 2002 - July 8, 2018, aged 15) was an American YouTuber and aspiring rapper that resided in Queens, New York City, New York. He first created his channel March 17, 2013, and uploaded his first video, "Welcome To My Channel!" where he details his plans to create a new Lego SpongeBob series, and also makes reference to Haqq17, a YouTuber who had cancelled his Lego SpongeBob series at the time, but later renewed it. In his career, he created several series: Equals Me, Your Questions Answered, Let's Plays, Jasday and Fridays With Jonas, and an unnamed commentary series. 2013-2014: Beginning of Leonard's career After uploading his debut video, Leonard went on to make an abundance of videos he would later call the Skits series, which featured parodies, music videos, and sketches, or anything he would like to make a video on. In July 2013, Leonard began to promote his upcoming Lego SpongeBob series in coming months, using footage for the official LEGO website. On August 7, 2013, he uploaded the first episode of Your Questions Answered. The following day, he uploaded the first episode of Equals Me, which would go on to be his main series. On September 18, 2013, he created a new series, known as Fridays With Jonas, where he and Jonas Bond, commonly referred as TheJasbre202, would livestream weekly, on Fridays. The series would last 5 episodes, before being cancelled on October 18, 2013, after an on-air dispute between the two. A follow-up video was released the following day, explaining his reasoning for the cancellation. On October 20, Leonard hosted a livestream with Nick Tobias, known as LegoSpongeBob3816, with a similar concept to Fridays With Jonas - this livestream did not transform into a series. In following months, Leonard continued the schedule of his two series, Equals Me and Your Questions Answered. On December 1, 2013, Leonard announced that Fridays With Jonas would return, retiring its previous name and going under a new title, Jasday. The series premiered December 8, 2013, and continued into mid-2014, where it went on a hiatus. On March 14, 2014, he uploaded the first and only installment of Lego SpongeBob - he did not continue production on the series afterward. On June 14, 2014, he created a new series, Let's Plays, where he played an assortment of games and narrated sarcastically, using racist remarks against the colored characters. Throughout the rest of the year, he continued uploading episodes of these series, with no new series coming that year. 2015: Equals Me cancellation and TripleQues Throughout the 2015 year, Leonard kept the same schedule of his four established series. On September 25, 2015, he uploaded a video announcing that he had ended production of Equals Me, citing the cancellation as a "lack of motivation" and "decline in viewership". To make up for the cancellation of his flagship series, he attempted to replace it with a new series, similar to Skits, but with a commentary-driven style. The series would be called TripleQues. The series never premiered, likely due to a lack of creativity. On November 15, 2015, he did not further announce TripleQues, but announced a reboot to his Lego SpongeBob series. A week later, he announced the series would be postponed. No further updates were given that year, likely due to, once again, his lack of motivation. He ended out his 2015 year with Christmas-themed videos. On December 27, 2015, he announced that he would be joining the Freedom! network, no further word was ever given on this topic. 2016: Lego SpongeBob's final stand & a change in content On January 11, 2016, Leonard posted another update video explaining the probability of Lego SpongeBob. On January 24, Jasday was taken off-hiatus with a 1-hour special being livestreamed. On January 29, he created a new, unnamed, series, where he would commentate on different subject matters. The show was put on a permanent hiatus on February 2, 2016. On March 28, he uploaded a satirical rant video on YouTuber Noah David. In this video, he asked viewers to spam David's comment section with "robot unicorn attack 2." - some viewers did. On May 7, he uploaded a second satirical rant, on YouTubers History12346 and 177777Greg, in response to their respective satire rant videos on him. 5 days later, he uploaded a third satirical rant, on former collaborator Jonas Bond. On August 4, he uploaded his first non-satirical, genuine rant video. The video exposed YouTuber QuackersClocks for manipulation among other misdemeanors. On September 1, he uploaded his second rant video, on former friend Jonas Bond, for manipulation, betrayal, and overall "douchebaggery". Leonard continued to upload mainly Your Questions Answered for the remainder of the 2016. On October 23, he uploaded a trailer for Lego SpongeBob. It is unclear why, as the series is never mentioned again. 2017: Skits During the entire 2017 year, Leonard focused all of his energy into Skits and Let's Plays, before uploading another rant video on April 22, on Mushroom Stew; this would go on to be Leonard's longest rant battle. In May 2017, he uploaded a whooping 4 rant videos, two on QuackersClocks, and two on LukeDaNerd, a criminal YouTuber who is rumored to have been murdered in his Philadelphia, Pennsylvania home on June 15, 2017. In September 2017, Leonard renewed Equals Me - the rebooted series would only last two episodes. It is unclear if Leonard intended to continue the series. 2018: Leonard's suicide On January 22, 2018, Leonard uploaded his first video of the year - a rant video on Mushroom Stew. Mushroom Stew would respond to this, causing a followup video in subsequent days. Leonard would focus on Skits until July 6. On July 6, Leonard uploaded his final video, detailing the "secrets" that McDonald's workers come to know. He stated in the video that no other employee has ever told the secrets. On July 8, 2018, Leonard was found dead in his home. An autopsy showed that he had committed suicide using a Glock 18 semi-automatic handgun, shooting himself in the temple. The autopsy also stated that, by looking at his person, he did not pass away immediately, but choked on his own blood until it filled his lungs, drowning him. The Queens Medical Department states that if he had moved himself upward, he would not have drowned. Leonard's subscriber count at the time of his death was 2,248. Leonard's channel, AustinLnX, along with his other projects, were kept up, as a memorial, proposed by his mother, Deborah Leonard. Austin Leonard is buried at the Flushing Cemetery in Flushing, Queens, New York, US. Present: Aftermath In the weeks succeeding Leonard's death, his mother took control of the account and removed most of the videos from his channel. The only remaining videos are those made in the 2018 year.